Daisy, Serial Killer
by roseisaroseisaroseisarose
Summary: What if Myrtle wasn't the first mistress of Tom's that Daisy killed? Daisy has a hidden agenda that no one could ever guess, least of all Tom and Gatsby. Who has she killed, and who will she kill next?


The bags are packed and sitting by the door lying like garbage waiting to be taken to the curb. Each white bag sits perfectly like an iced cake ready to be consumed. Daisy sits by the door contemplating the bags, questioning very important topics. Should she take the flowing white dress or the evening dress? She and Tom were leaving New York that morning, and she had to be ready to take London head on.

Why did Tom keep cheating on her? Horrendous things always happened to anyone who cheated with Tom. But, Tom never guessed that it was her fault. An accidental slip, a car accident, a gang in a dark alley, anything could happen. Tom sees her as the perfect mother and wife who would never be that dark and atrocious to rid the world of her husband's mistresses.

It had begun in Santa Barbara during their honeymoon. Tom had recently promised to be "eternally faithful" to her, yet one day, she walked into the bedroom to discover one of the most significant secrets of her life.

Tom was hidden in a corner wrapped in the white satin curtains hanging over the french doors leading to the balcony. Daisy could hear quiet, urgent whispers. The curtains rustled revealing the black skirt of the maid uniform of the hotel. Daisy could make out the maid's face. Tom was cheating on her with the woman who cleaned their rooms! The maid was trying to pull away from the curtains, and Daisy can make out the words, "She's coming back soon. I have to go." A deep rumble answered in a dark purr, "She can wait." Daisy gasped in surprise and ducked into the hallway.

Daisy rushed to the parlor throwing herself upon the settee letting the tears ruin the velvet. She hated Tom with a fiery passion. How dare he cheat on her! They'd barely been married, and already, he was fooling around with another woman. What a fool she had been! She'd trusted Tom, and he threw her away.

Hate filled Daisy's mind bringing images of Tom's mangled body while she stood over him with a dagger in hand. Revenge clouded her thoughts giving the world a red-tinted cloud. Nothing would make her happier then to see Tom groveling at her feet begging for mercy. Daisy' began to laugh maniacally letting the anger cloud her mind. She would get her revenge no matter what.

Later that night, Tom and her lounged by the balcony. Daisy kept offering him wine. At first, he attempted to refuse, but when Daisy filled her glass, Tom felt obligated to drink more than her. Daisy was secretly tipping the glass into the rose vase behind her. After about five glasses a wine, he was intoxicated mumbling incoherently, and two glasses later, he was passed out on the bed clasping her tightly.

Daisy extricated herself from Tom's arms delicately. She, then, called downstairs asking for housekeeping to clean-up a broken bottle in their room. The maid knocked on the door, and Daisy opened it. Daisy led the young woman into the bedroom and indicated broken glass on the floor. While the woman's back was turned, Daisy's extracted a handkerchief dipped in chloroform from her sleeve. Daisy had learned how to create chloroform from a young soldier years before, and now, she had a practical application for it. Daisy grabbed the maid's hair and pushed the handkerchief into her face. Within seconds, the maid slumped on the floor.

It was late at night, and Daisy called for the car telling the valet that she was taking Tom and the maid for a drive in hopes that fresh air would clear their heads of alcohol. She then began to drive down through town. On the outskirts of town, Daisy slipped on delicate black gloves grasping a kitchen knife that she had slipped into her boots. Daisy then proceeded to slit the maid's throat and to mangle the body beyond recognition insuring the uniform was untouched.

Once Daisy was done, Daisy began to drive down Ventura, and when she saw a wagon on the side of the road, she drove straight into it. She left the car with Tom and the maid behind and walked five blocks to the nearest drug store. She then called a cab having it drop her off two blocks from the hotel. She crept into the hotel room and immediately collapsed on the bed.

In the morning, Tom was found on the side of the road with the dead maid beside him. He had clearly been driving while intoxicating and had gotten in a horrible accident tearing his mistress to shreds. Tom paid off the newspapers and police to avoid going to jail, and the official story was that he had ripped a front wheel of his car and only broken the arm of the woman next to him.

That had been almost four years ago, yet it still bit into her like acid. The same cycle had continued over and over again. Revenge continually drove her to murder, but Tom deserved it.


End file.
